


One More Chance

by 0Shiptrash0



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Shiptrash0/pseuds/0Shiptrash0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Howdy, folks! I know this is a bit rough, actually I'm pretty sure “a bit” is quite the understatement. If you read up to here I really greatly appreciate you giving my story a chance! I haven't written in years so if anyone has got any pointers for me please don't be shy! Anyway, I got inspired by an AU I saw on tumblr and I was just itching to write it out as best I could, so here it is! Thanks again, and till next time!</p>
<p>Based on this post:<br/>http://missingpage5.tumblr.com/post/145404809356/clexa-au-clarke-travels-back-in-time-version-2</p></blockquote>





	One More Chance

_Chapter 1_

 

 

I had been going mad, losing my temper, getting little to no sleep, and hardly eating. I was going mad because she took a part of me that I realized all too late I can no longer live without. I was losing my temper because, although she knew how to tick me off she kept me together, she was my glue. I was getting hardly any sleep because every night I would close my eyes I would replay our last beautiful memory together only to wake up in a cold sweat every damn time to the sound of a single gun shot and seeing black blood covering my hands. I couldn't eat because nothing would stay down long enough to digest. I was losing it and I knew it, but I was so deep into my own grief, I saw no way out.

I've at least started talking to my mother. Although she knew nothing of our relationship, I had to talk to someone, and I knew she would listen no matter what. It felt good, on some nights she would hold me in her arms gently rocking back and forward, cooing me to sleep like she used to when I was little. Every now and then when she would do that I would get lucky and just have dreams of my father and mother being just regular loving parents to me when I was younger and knew nothing of the things that were to happen in the future. I'm pretty sure those nights are the only ones keeping me alive.

One night, I had the same dream of me and Lexa's first time together but this time it never reached the bad part, the part that kills me over and over. Instead, I awoke thinking I was still in Lexas bed, bodies warm, and still tangled together. For a second it made me happy and I reached out to grab her thinking everything else was a bad dream but when I fully awoke I realized I was on an old cot in camp Jaha, alone and colder than ever. I would have rather dreamt the part seeing her shot then waking up thinking she was right there next to me.

In that moment everything came crashing down times one hundred. I felt like I couldn't breathe, all I could hear was my own heart pounding in my chest and it felt like it was going to explode. It was the middle of the night and I ran to my mothers clinic praying she could help me in some sort of way. As I was getting closer my vision started spotting, when I finally got to the doors I stopped and thought would it really be so bad if I died? My mother opened the door with shock and confused eyes, apparently when I 'stopped' to ask myself that question I proceeded to bang on the door with my fists. “What's happening to me?”, is all I could keep thinking. My mother grabbed me and pulled me to a cot and told me she was pretty sure I was having a panic attack, I didn't even realized I had asked that question out loud. She kneeled down in front of me and told me to concentrate on her breathing and mimic her movements we did this for almost 5 minutes at one point I started doing it on my own and she proceeded to rub my left knee and tell me I was doing good and to keep it up.

After a while I started to be able to breathe properly again on my own and the spotted vision was gone but I still felt my skin crawling. I guess I can't expect all to be gone by simple breathing exercises. When my mother realized I was fully stable, (well, stable as I'll ever be) she asked me what happened and I just spilled my guts like usual but when I finished I just kept saying, “If only I had one more chance. Just one more re-do...”. Not only for my sake but also for the sake of mine and her people. With that new lunatic on the throne we will surely go to war and there will be so much blood shed for miles. I explained all this to my mother, never once realizing someone else was in the room with us.

“What if you could?” startled by the voice I looked up behind my mother and saw Marcus with Sinclair behind him.

“What are you talking about?” I asked clearly annoyed he had been listening to our conversation.

“'One more chance, one more re-do', what if you cou...”

“No. Stop! Don't you dare, Marcus...” My mother rose up, turned, and cut off both Sinclair and Marcus before they could even finish another word.

“Abby, I know she's your daughter but she's the only one that can save us.” Marcus said trying to reason with my mother.

“She could die Marcus! She's all I have, damnit, and I just got her back!” My mothers hands were in fists and I could see her nuckles going white with how hard she was trying to restrain herself.

Marcus looked saddened by her outburst but he seemed like he was going to try reasoning with her one more time. I had no idea what was going on but I knew this could only end badly, so before he opened his mouth to speak I grabbed one of my mothers hands and told her not to worry, because there's no way I could go anywhere in the condition I'm in. That seemed to calm her down enough. I turned her around and started guiding her towards the exit of the clinic to take her to her room, but before we exited completely I turned my head enough to make eye contact with both Marcus and Sinclair and gave them a firm and brief nod signaling that I'm in.

I feel bad lying to my mother yet again, but if I can fix all of this and see Lexa again, I'll do just about anything. This is my last and only chance and I'll be damned if I let it slip through my fingers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Howdy, folks! I know this is a bit rough, actually I'm pretty sure “a bit” is quite the understatement. If you read up to here I really greatly appreciate you giving my story a chance! I haven't written in years so if anyone has got any pointers for me please don't be shy! Anyway, I got inspired by an AU I saw on tumblr and I was just itching to write it out as best I could, so here it is! Thanks again, and till next time!
> 
> Based on this post:  
> http://missingpage5.tumblr.com/post/145404809356/clexa-au-clarke-travels-back-in-time-version-2


End file.
